Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-traction sole unit. Sole units of various forms are known which, at various times and by differing arrangements have sought to improve foot comfort or protection for the foot of the shoe user.
For example, for walking shoes it has been sought to insert elements of greater or lesser softness into the sole unit and into the shoe to improve comfort.
In other cases, for example of anti-accident shoes, protection elements have been inserted to protect the foot by surrounding it.
Alternatively, such protection devices are positioned above the foot to protect it from heavy objects or, generally, from crushing.
Particularly in the case of mountain or sports footwear there is a requirement for achieving considerable traction accompanied by good sensitivity and stability on the ground, followed by good absorption of impact force during the step.